PT RP: Survive the Horror Wiki
Welcome to the PT RP: Survive the Horror Wiki Rules and Guidelines: # This is a survival horror themed RP that is generally exclusive to current and former PT members. If you would like to join this RP and meet this simple requirement, then feel free to participate. If you do not meet this requirement and somehow stumbled on this page by some miraculous means... you may also participate as long as you join the clan. # Due to the themes nature, it will require heavy Gm'ing and will require one neat post in order to function. This means that every player will have to read the post over (at least their own characters part) and then send in any relevant actions. However, I do not wish to be completely overbearing in how your character behaves. I would like to leave open room for creativity and some form of freedom in writing, so if you wish to write a portion of your own characters story then feel free to do so as long as you check in with me. # There will be a system in place to determine the outcomes of character choices. Currently, this system will involve the user of stats and special powers in order to help the rp run even more smoothly. What this means is that it will function similarly to a tabletop game in order to be am impartial as possible. Stats improve your chances of succeeding and you will have options presented to you in order to further your characters chances. In other words, I will be performing checks and rolls behind the scenes to determine how the game plays out. And since that might be a little sketchy to others, I will be having 1-2 impartial individuals helping me perform these tasks. # The ultimate goal in this rp is to survive and somehow stay alive throughout the story. Since this is the goal of the story, it's important for you to be aware of the fact that your character may die. If this does happen, please do not try to dispute how this unfortunate demise played out. Since this rp will be based upon a system involving numbers and to some extent luck, please note that everything that happened occurred due to the system simply performing its purpose. However, I do assure you that every character and player will have a fair chance at surviving depending on how well they perform or the choices they make with their character. In addition, should your perish, I will contact your through skype/pm in order to discuss your options on continuing to participate. Depending on how it occurred, you may still be able to participate in your own way ;D. # Be sure to check the creating the character guideline before creating your character. # Be sure to actually follow the guideline while creating your character. # After creating your character, be sure to either inform myself or IC of it in order for us to review it. In addition, please list it under the Members portion of the Phantom Troupe page or ask a gm to do it for you. # Be sure to send in your actions/story within 48 hours of the last posts completion. Or in the case that the post is delayed (I am a busy guy, I work 5-6 days a week and have classes on 3-4 days) within the extended deadline. I will TRY to inform you of when a post will be delayed or require more time as soon as possible. I will also personally vow to not spend time on any non-important leisure activities until I finish the post, so rest assured. # Listen to the GM(s). #Map # tl;dr Rp has a system in place. Have to be current or former pt member. Don't get butthurt. Follow character rules. Don't get Shado'd. Summary The members of the PT clan, a group of individuals blessed with strange powers, have gathered on a beautiful island for a sudden meeting. The island is on small island outside of Japan, a country that many of the members admire - a fitting place for such a meeting. While clan meetings aren't too uncommon for the group, there hasn't been one in quite some time. In fact, nobody has been in touch with either of the clan leaders, IC and Yami, for almost a year; making the gathering even more startling as IC contacted everyone suddenly and informed them of a meeting in two weeks. While some were eager to gather for a presumably fun weekend, others were disgruntled at such little notice given until the meeting day. While everyone had mixed feelings regarding the meeting. there would be no doubt in their decision - they were coming. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse